


A Thief

by ArtiWritesThings



Series: Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hermit!Tommy AU, No Beta, The Greatest Crossover of All Time, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), first fanfic on the site, use of 1 swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings
Summary: In which, a thief is discovered on the Hermitcraft server.—SO HERMIT!TOMMY AU, this is my first work please be nice. I’ve written more works for this AU if you guys wanna see more..?
Relationships: None
Series: Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061399
Comments: 19
Kudos: 585





	A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic here lol.  
> Might be bad

Some Hermits had taken notice of items starting to go missing.  
Armor that was left lying around, gone. Tools missing, food and some other things like ender pearls. Most Hermits shrugged it off as nothing, the items could be replaced easily.  
Soon, things started disappearing from Hermit’s personal storages, and now things from shops began to vanish as well, it was always essential supplies, the block shops were never touched, Elytras, Firework rockets, totems of undying, food, tridents, potions, and oddly enough, some music discs had all gone missing.  
Scar, being the Mayor of the shopping district, had to do something about it, so he proposed a bit of a stakeout to try and figure out which Hermit was the culprit. (He merely assumed it was a Hermit, who else was able to get to the world?)

The night of the ‘stakeout’, Scar himself, Bdubs, Cub and a few other non-Mayoral office affiliated hermits silently watched over the shopping district, a few hours in, and Scar spotted a figure dash into Grian’s barge, certainly looking for anything that could be taken.  
Silently, Scar followed the person. Not expecting the wood of the barge to creak, revealing his presence.  
“FUCK!” Someone, the intruder, shouted, it wasn’t a voice Scar recognized, there was a loud thump of someone falling, and the scattering of various items on the floor.  
Following the trail of bread and golden carrots that’d been dropped, the thief was revealed to be not a hermit, but a boy who wasn’t even close to an adult, wearing a dark red hoodie that was probably stolen from Grian. The boy was crouching on the floor, profusely apologizing for stealing, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  
Scar knelt down, trying to comfort the kid, who just... promptly fell asleep on him.  
Taking care to pick him up, Scar messaged the hermits telling them that the problem had been resolved, and that he’d need to talk to X about something in the morning.  
It seemed for the time being, that someone new was joining Hermitcraft, even if temporarily.


End file.
